Hunter-Yael Relationship
The relationship between Hunter Hollingsworth and Yael Baron developed during the sixteenth season of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Season 15 In #BootyCall, they both tell Tristan that they want space for their gaming since most spaces are occupied by jocks. In #NoFilter, she and Hunter are seen in gym class together. In #YesMeansYes, Hunter, Vijay, Yael and Baaz are in gym class when Vijay is hit in the face with a basketball during intramurals, so Hunter replaces Vijay in the game and his friends cheer for him. She later breaks Hunter's finger with a hammer to help him get out of intramural gym. Later, she is in the gym with Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay when Tristan tells them that the gamer club has been approved. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Yael and Hunter participate in the video game competition. In #NotAllMen, they both compete against another video game team and win, they are just about to hug when the rest of the team point out that they barely won. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and make a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Yael calms Hunter down after she finds him about to smash a computer. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. Season 16 In #TurnItUp, Yael visits Hunter at the psychiatric ward where he was admitted to after Hunter writes her a letter. Hunter asks Yael if she hates him to which she says that she doesn't, but that she still needs some time. Hunter tells her that he wants to get better. In #CheckYourPrivilege, Yael visits Hunter at the psychiatric ward, where Yael tells Hunter about the app challenge, and that if she loses she has to go on a date with Baaz. Hunter says she must win and maybe she should turn her app into what people want to use it for. Hunter says her app deserves to win and she can make a career out of it too, Yael doesn't want to compromise her values but Hunter thinks that nobody made it big without doing that, Hunter bails. Hunter and Yael are talking over the phone, with Yael thanks him for his advice about her app. Hunter's happy that she won't be going on a date with Baaz. Frankie tells Yael people are using her app to slander her, Yael isn't happy about this and questions whether she should succeed by any means necessary, Hunter says he's unsure. In #RiseAndGrind, at Hunter's house, Yael turns up to Hunter's welcome back party, she and Hunter both greet each other 'hello' before smiling at each other, Hunter asks Yael, Baaz and Vijay to play computer games with him and they all agree. In #OMFG,' '''they go on their first date together. Season 17 In '#BreakTheInternet, In the school parking lot, Hunter and Yael are walking hand in hand, Miles asks them if they are having trouble posting on the degrassi page, Hunter says their mom keeps commenting on his and Yeal photos and are calling them "cute" which Yael says they are. Miles asks if Hunter can fix his log in problem but Yeal says Hunter can't without breaking his parole. Hunter complains about the new people but Yeal thinks they have more to complain about than he does, Mr Simpson breifly greets Hunter and Yael before they walk into the school. In '''#IWokeUpLikeThis, Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay have a meeting about getting more girls to their gaming channel and Yael isn't happy at doing make-up tutorials but Baaz says he has hired Lola to help with that. Yael turns up in a nice pretty red dress which Hunter likes but Yael doesn't, Yael proceeds to do a nail art tutorial while Hunter records it for their website, Yael messes up and then goes on a rant about how make-up and nail art are stupid and girls who do it are stupid too. Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay are having another meeting and Yeal says she won't be doing any more make-up tutorials, Hunter says are they really going to make Yael do something that's not the real her, Yael says she thought Hunter liked the other her, Hunter says he was surprised but he likes her better when she is herself Yael thanks Hunter before saying she has come to realize their are different types of girls but she isn't like that but suggests Lola does the tutorials from now on and the guys all agree. Yael asks Hunter what game she should review next but hes more interested in going to help Lola and does just that. Conflict History Season 15 In #SorryNotSorry, Hunter asks Yael to be his date to the snowball and she agrees. Yael confesses to Principal Simpson that she and her friends (including Hunter) were responsible for trolling Maya online. Hunter is unapologetic to Maya about the trolling, getting angry by the feeling of being cheated out of justice. When Yael called Hunter out about how he thought Maya should suffer, Yael got up in Hunter’s face causing him to push her to the ground in a fit of rage. He tried to apologize but Baaz yelled at him to leave. Yael was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. At the snowball, Hunter attempts to get Yael back on his side, saying she’s the only one who understands him and that the world is cruel to people like them, but Yael dismissed him saying she’s not like him. Hunter tried to get her alone with him to talk, but she refused. Hunter stated that he thought she was the one person he could trust, but he was wrong as she’s just like everyone else; saying that left Yael hurt as he walked away. Timeline *Relationships: **Start Up: #OMFG (1610) Trivia *They both enjoy gaming, and were both in the gaming club. *Yael broke Hunter's finger on his instruction to get out of gym. *Hunter asked Yael to the Snowball, which she accepted before their falling out. *Hunter has gotten physically violent with Yael twice. *They are both friends with Baaz Nahir and Vijay Maraj. *Hunter and Yael's first kiss was in #OMFG. Gallery Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png 677uyi.png 8787uuy.png 87uiyyi.png 8yiuyuiyui.png 76667hh.png 8uuyyui.png Tumblr nzeycsut981rqi7igo1 500.png 66yhhtgg.png 56hytytyhty.png 67u6767u67.png Trgrtrttrrtr.png 65y656565x.png 55tt5t5t.png T555t.png Tgrttrrtrt.png Hytytyttyty.png Hhtyhyttyty.png 5ttttttt.png 87iuyuyuyu.png 67667h.png 897uiui.png 8789uiuuuio.png 78uiyuiiyi.png 7889uiuiiuo.png 786yyuy.png 7867yuiyuiyyui.png IMG 6168.JPG IMG 6167.JPG Yael.png IMG 6179.PNG Tumblr o8i8widrcM1r6ew24o1 1280.png IMG 6120.JPG 89iyuiuyu.png C0NyWhqVQAA4NmO.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Relationships Category:Season 17